Zootopia 2
by Wildefan23
Summary: This is my ideal plot for Zootopia 2. I love Zootopia and can't wait for the sequels. It's my first fan fiction ever. Not really a Wildehopps story. I know it's not perfect. I'll take any help I can get with this story. I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, they belong to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I'm a huge Zootopia fan. Hope you enjoy.**

A rabbit is walking down a messy corridor filled with doctors. The rabbit approaches one of the doctors.

"ZBI, Special Agent Jack Savage, what can you tell me happened here?" Jack said

"We don't know Agent Savage, we were working and the next thing we knew woke up on the floor with tranquilizer darts in our necks." The doctor said.

A group of animals broke into your building doctor, the question is why? Can you tell me what you do here?" Jack said

"We reverse engineer the night howler toxin and prepare cures encase more mammals become infected and turn well savage. No pun intended." The doctor said

"I doubt whoever came here wanted or needed a cure, the hospitals provide free cures for all infected animals. Did they steal anything?" Jack said

"We're still trying the figure that out." The doctor said

"We need to review your security tapes." Jack said

"No point Savage, I just checked them and they've all been erased" replied an agent

"Great… Well we can still check if they stole anything. Did you see they species, their faces anything?" Said Jack

"No Agent Savage, I'm sorry." replied the doctor

Jack looks at the keypad and looks closer.

"What do we have here?" Jack uses a pair of tweezers and grabs a piece of fur from the keyboard. "Doctor is this your computer?" Jack asked

"Yes it is? Why?" Asked the doctor

"Because you don't have grey fur." Jack places the bag into a small evidence bag and hands it to his colleague "Alright then let's check if they stole anything." Said Jack

After they walk into the storage room

"Is this where you store all the night howlers?" asked Jack

"Yes, we do, whatever were not working on gets stored here." replied the doctor

Jack looks around and sees several missing viles.

"Doctor I think I found what you lost." Said Jack

"Uh no this is the sample Z formula." Said the doctor

"What is the Z formula?" asked Jack

"It's an untested sample of Night howlers we were developing, we were trying to make a version of the toxin that doesn't affect predator or prey but we couldn't finish it." Said the doctor

"Doctor, can you think of any reason why some animals would steal a unfinished sample that was designed to not harm animals?" asked Jack

"I can't say Agent Savage but they took quite a lot of viles. Enough to infect hundreds of animals." Said the doctor

"Agent Savage should we contact the director?" asked another agent

"Yes and tell him that we should send someone to Zootopia. They're the nearest city and might be in the most danger." Replied Jack

"Yes sir." Replied the agent

"Doctor I want you to know that we are going to find these animals and make sure they don't harm anyone. Here is my number in case you need. This is a serious situation we have ourselves in doctor." Said Jack

"Thank you Agent Savage, I hope you succeed. With how Zootopia is we really don't need another situation like six months ago." Said the doctor

"I agree, which is why I'm heading to Zootopia the first chance I get and taking down whoever is causing this." Said Jack

Jack begins walking away and pulls out his phone.

"This is Dispatch Benjamin Clawhauser of the ZPD. How can I.." asked Benjamin

"Agent Savage of the ZBI, I need to speak with your Chief." Said Jack

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

A day earlier

It is a bright sunny day and police sirens are flashing. It shows a fox and rabbit making multiple arrests. We see a montage of Nick and Judy using their tranq darts to subdue multiples suspects.

"You're under arrest!" Yelled Judy

Nick paw cuffs the perp and they drive away.

Nick and Judy sit in their cruiser patrolling.

"Where do hamsters come from?" Nick asked with a smile on his face

"Oh Nick not this again." Moaned Judy

"Hamsterdam." The fox proceeded to laugh hysterically. "Tell me you love that." Said Nick

"I liked the end, when it ended." Replied Judy

"Harsh Officer Hopps, okay I got another one." Nick said

"Nick please don't." moaned Judy again

"What is a bunny's motto?" Asked Nick smiling towards Judy

"Nickkkk" Judy said in a don't you dare tone

"Don't be mad, be hoppy! HAHA Oh wow, look at your face!" Nick said

"Ha okay it's kind of funny." Admitted Judy

"I knew one of these was bound to work on you Carrots." Said Nick

"Let's drop off this guy and call it a day alright?" Said Judy

"Sounds good, I'm dying to stop working, Chief Buffalo has been giving us a lot of patrolling lately." Said Nick

"It's better than parking duty and paperwork. Who knows Officer Wilde you might become a sergeant one day if you took it easy with the jokes." Said Judy

"We all know that without my necessary uplifting of humor the ZPD wouldn't even have the edge to get up in the morning." Said Nick

"If you believe that then a rabbit is the strongest animal ever." Said Judy

"Ha sure." Said Nick

Nick and Judy sit in silence for a few minutes thinking to themselves.

"So are you busy this tonight? If you want to maybe see a movie or something..." Asked Judy

"Sorry Judy I forgot to tell you, I have a date." Said Nick

"Oh okay, with that fox, Megan right? How many dates have you had already?" Asked Judy

"It'll be three tonight. It'll be three times the Wilde charm." Said Nick with a smile on his muzzle

"I'm surprised you found someone." Said Judy

"What do you mean Judy?" Asked Nick

"I mean I didn't know you were going to start dating when you just became my partner and started as an officer, you know." Said Judy

"Oh well I saw her when we were gathering evidence at that library and just asked if she wanted to get some coffee. No big deal or anything." Said Nick

"You like her?" Asked Judy

"I guess, we met just 2 weeks ago, she's nice and likes my jokes, well sometimes. She's shy and really reserved, keeps to herself a lot you know." Said Nick

"Yeah well I hope that it all works out for you Officer Wilde because you are a real articulate fella." Said Judy

"And you Judy are an amazing bunny." Said Nick

The cruiser stops in front of the ZPD.

"Well here we are." Said Nick

Nick and Judy enter the ZPD with the elk in paw cups.

"Yeah guys, how'd it go?" Asked Benjamin

Nick hands the paw cuffed elk to Officer Mchorn as Officer Wolford approaches Nick and Judy.

"We found out that elk was illegally charging predators twice for their car insurances." Said Judy

"Yeah glad we took care of that. He's going to need insurance where he's going." Said Nick

"Great jobs guys, that's another case solved in a month. What is that 12 now?" Asked Wolford

"Eleven actually." Responded Judy

"Why couldn't you let him believe it as 12 Carrots?" Nick asked

"Because I'm an honest bunny." Said Judy

"Who gets into trouble?" Said Nick

"Because you make the trouble." Said Judy

"So did you guys hear the new Gazelle song Keep Believing, the greatest song from an angel that has ever been recorded for animal kind to hear?" Asked Benjamin with total devotion in his voice

"You said that about Dreams We Make." Said Wolford

"And Beautiful Roads" Said Nick

"And Try Everything" Judy said

"But this one's different!" Benjamin said with a childhood innocence in his voice

"How?" Asked Nick

"Gazelle talked to me, I know she did." Said Benjamin with no signs of doubt

"Right, well Nick has a date tonight and I'm really tired so?" Said Judy

"You two can check out I'll process the suspect for you." Said Wolford

"You sure Wolford?" Asked Judy

"Oh yeah I got overtime tonight so I need something to do tonight." Said Wolford

"Wolford you coming?" Asked Mchorn from a distance

"Yeah I'm coming. See you guys next time." Replied Wolford

"Thanks Wolford, I owe you, I love you but not really." Said Nick

"Alright bye guys see you on Friday." Said Judy

End of chapter two

Author's Notes: Please remember that these characters belong to Disney not me. This won't be a very long story because I'm doing it by myself. I hope Nick and Judy act within character because I struggle with writing very much. I know the key points of my story but just not how to write it. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicks's Date

The scene opens to a nice restaurant where our favorite fox and his date sit. Megan was laughing at what Nick said.

"So then he took the hose without releasing that it was still on and it spilled all over the inside of his car." Nick said in a humorous tone

"How long have you know Finnick?" Megan asked smiling

"About ten years after I graduated from college. I don't see him much anymore because we have completely different jobs." Replied Nick

"You graduated with a degree in Criminology?" Megan asked

"No it was commerce and food marketing, I only become a cop recently." Said Nick

"So have you always wanted to be a journalist?" Nick asked

"Yeah I wanted to become a member of my school newspaper team when I was little but I didn't get the chance." Megan said

"Why not?" Nick asked casually

Megan stopped talking for a minute

"They didn't want well you know a fox as a member." Megan said

"Uh I'm sorry, yeah I've had moments like that too." Nick said

"Foxes, foxes shouldn't be judged you know." Nick said

"Yeah, so um are you an only child?" Asked Megan wanting to change the subject

"Yeah I am." Nick said

"One of me was enough for my mom." Nick said in a happy chuckle

"I uh read your blogs, I think you write really well." Nick said

"I mean you write very none biased, you don't see that a lot these days." Nick said

"Thank you Nick." Megan said

Megan was eating a salad while Nick was eating a pasta with some fish, Nick was a vegetarian, he mostly ate Bug burgers but on nice dates like this he thought he would change it up.

"So you've lived your whole life in Zootopia?" Nick asked

"Only the last 4 years." Megan replied

"Greatest city in the world?" Nick asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Megan smiled and replied back

"It's getting better." Said Megan

At the other end of the restaurant a panther leaves taking his phone with him. He goes outside and stays in one of the alleys.

"Any news? We don't have a month, the Alpha wants that formula ready by the end of the month. We have to do this. It's the only way to secure our freedom. We are the better half, there's only one purpose for prey." The panther said

He hangs up the phone and sees the two foxes walking out of the restaurant.

End of chapter three

Authors Notes:

Sorry this chapter was so short, chapter 4 should help make up of that. I hope you guys will give Megan a chance, I decided that she had to deal with prejudice against foxes growing up as well to make her more interesting. Chapter 4 should be out sometime tonight hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Judy was pacing in her small room.

"Come on, come on Nick where are you?!" Judy asked herself

"Can you stop pacing?!" The elk said from the other room

"Leave her alone stupid she's waiting for her friend!" The other elk said

"No you're stupid!" Yelled the elk

"No you are!" Yelled the other elk

"No you are!" Yelled the other elk again

Judy stares at the wall where her crazy elk neighbors keep fighting, honestly she doesn't know if one being on her side helps how crazy they are. If only she could move out.

She hears knocking at her door.

"Finally!" Judy shouted

She hurried and opened the door seeing her favorite fox with a blue Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey Judy ready to, Ow." Nick said as Judy gave a minimal punch to his side

"What was that for?" Nick asked

"You're 20 minutes late Nick, you know I'm dying to meet your mom." Judy said like a kit who wanted to go to the candy store

"I had a busy night Carrots, no need to assault an officer." Nick said

"I don't egg you on about meeting your parents."

"Don't change the subject, we're leaving." Judy said with seriousness

"Okay, okay officer I'll comply." Nick said

She closed her apartment door and they left together

30 minutes later

They finally arrived to Mrs. Wilde's home, where Nick grew up.

It was a simple apartment complex with several floors having a few apartments on each. Nick and Judy opened the doors entering the lobby, Nick pulled a key out and the elevator opened allowing them to make it to the top floor where she lived. The hallways weren't very clean and had dents in the walls but it didn't have trash or broken glass lying around so that was good. Nick and Judy continued walking to her place.

"Come on, I'm so excited." Judy said with enthusiasm in her voice

"Calm yourself Carrots, it's just my mom." Nick said calmly

He knocked with a simple knock and then Judy went around him and proceed to knock 5 more times for him

"Judy! What?" Nick said with surprise

"You're welcome." Judy said with a smug smile on her face

The door opened and there she was, Nick's mother.

"Hi mom..." Nick said until she immediately ran up and hugged him

"Oh Nicky I'm so glad you came, I missed you, my sweet and handsome boy." The mother fox said

Judy laughed a little

"Mom I'm not Nicky anymore, it's just Nick." Nick said

"Hello Mrs. Wilde." Judy said happily

"Hello Ms. Hopps, I so happy you came too, let's go inside." Vivian said

Nick and Judy entered her apartment and Vivian put out some tea and cookies

"Please sit and have some you two." Vivian said

"Thank you Mrs. Wilde." Judy said

"You can call me Vivian, and please do Judy." Vivian said

"I'm glad you're feeling better mom, I know you really wanted to attend my graduation from the academy." Nick said

"I still wish I could have made it but you were right to convince me in staying away until I was better." Vivian said handing Nick a tea

"Thank you mom." Nick said

Vivian hands Judy one as well

"Thank you Vivian." Judy said

"So how are you two, both of you?" Vivian asked

"Really good mom, Judy and I have solved almost one dozen cases since we started as partners and I'm making friends at the ZPD." Nick stated

"Nick makes a lot of people laugh Vivian, he's a really great person to be around." Judy said confidently

"I'm glad, so Judy I hardly know anything about you." Vivian said

"Well I'm 25, graduated the top of my class, I'm from Bunnyburrow." Judy said

"Bunnyburrow?" Vivian said puzzled

"It's a small town outside of Zootopia that has the same population." Nick said in a humorous tone

"So you're happy at the ZPD, I know it's full of animals many times your size." Vivian said

"Yeah I work a way around that, I make up for what I lack in determination and agility." Judy said proudly

"She knocked out a rhino." Nick said confidently

"She what?!" Vivian asked in amazement

"Oh please I'm not the only one." Judy said looking at Nick

"Well I am just proud of both of you. The city is in much better paws with you two, you two are symbols for change in this city." Vivian said

"What do you mean?" Judy asked

"Changes that will benefit everyone, if animals stopped thinking they were better than others we wouldn't have so much inequality in this city. I'm sorry I shouldn't talk about politics. More tea?" Vivian asked

"I'm good Mom." Nick said

"No thank Vivian." Judy said

Judy looked around, Vivian's apartment was small but clean, had green wallpaper with a mirror on the wall. There were two bedrooms, both small with a living room, kitchen and a small bathroom. Judy decided to pop the question.

"So what was Nick like as a kit?" Judy asked

"I knew it let's go Judy." Nick said in a happy annoyed tone

"You're not leaving Nick, you were a good kit, still are." Vivian said

"Well I had my moments." Nick says

Vivian looks towards Judy and begins talking again.

"Nick loved to play games where he would come up with the rules and he changed it over and over again to make sure he never lost." Vivian said happily

"Really Nick?" Judy said in a playful teasing tone

"Yes, I was a little genius growing up." Nick said with a smug smile

Judy decided to ask another question.

"So what about Nick's father?" Judy asked

The faces of both Nick and Vivian changed immediately, almost as if the room died

"Um, I'm sorry I..." Judy could barely say

"Nick's father has been gone along time Judy." Vivian said sadly

"Mom can I check my old room before I leave?" Nick asked

"Sure Nick." Vivian replied

Nick left and Judy looked towards Vivian

"I'm sorry Vivian, I saw there were no pictures of Nick's father and I, I shouldn't have asked." Judy says

"You didn't do anything wrong Judy." Vivian said

"Nick just doesn't like to hear about his father or think about him." Vivian said in a sad tone

Nick was in his old room looking over his childhood belongings, the drawer had a small scout's uniform in it and a broken watch with the initials JW, why did he still have this Nick asked himself. He didn't want to think about HIM. Suddenly Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?" Nick asked

"Nick its Benjamin." Clawhauser said

"What's up Clawhauser?" Nick asked

"Nick Bogo wants you at the ZPD now." Said Clawhauser

"Why didn't he call me then?" Nick asked

"He's telling Judy right now too." Benjamin said

"What's going on?" Nick asked

"It's bad Nick a whole bunch of Night howler containers were stolen and there's a ZBI agent here." Clawhauser relied

"Hold on." Nick said putting him on hold

"Judy?" Nick asked

"I understand sir we'll be right there." Judy said hanging up the phone

Nick's face looked worried

"I'm sorry Vivian but we have to go." Judy said with regret

End of chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Hope you all enjoyed it. If it wasn't clear Nick's father left when he was really young like two years old. Chapter 5 won't come out in a while, we're now one-third of the way done with this entire story. Only 8 more chapters left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nick and Judy were sitting in their seat in the bullpen. They were quite anxious. Bogo never calls them on their days off and apparently there's a ZBI agent here too so it must be important.

Everyone was here, except for the Chief.

"Where's the Chief?" Nick asked

"I don't know, Wolford where is Chief Bogo?" Judy asked

"He'll be here soon Judy, by the way, the agent that's here is a rabbit." Wolford said

"A rabbit?" Judy said puzzled as she never knew rabbits could get into the ZBI before

"Aten hut!" Officer Higgins said

There they were, Bogo and a rabbit wearing a ZBI suit came into the room.

"Alright everyone we have an emergency, normally I wouldn't call you all here in the middle of the day but approximately 2 hours ago, a band of animals broke into the Center of Botany Control and stole 6 large canisters of Night Howlers." Bogo said

Everyone gasp in shock. Night howlers were forbidden on the streets of Zootopia since any animal could create the toxin and start a panic. They were chattering.

"Enough!" Bogo said

They all became silent. Judy looked at the other rabbit

"We have a ZBI agent with us." Bogo said

"My name is Special Agent Jack Savage." Savage states

Everyone looked at the rabbit next to Bogo. He was very white, maybe light grey with black stripes across his head. He was slightly taller than Judy or any other average height rabbit.

"You all know that Midnicampum Holicithias can turn any sane mammal into a ferocious savage devoid of any emotion or logic. One dose of the formula was enough to keep a mammal savage for months. The canisters stored thousands of concentrated doses of the formula.

This was bad. At least Bellwether only had a dozen doses, this was a thousand we're talking about.

"It's possible that Bellweather's old associates have organized again and are going to target predators again. If this is the case we have to find these rams at any cost and stop them from using the night howler as they're commonly called." Jack Said determined

"We need to divide and conquer. Jack said seriously

"Wolford, Mchorn, you two will track down Doug Ramses and bring him in." Bogo said handing the officer a file as they left

"Higgins and Snarlov, track down Jessie Pinkram." Bogo said handing them a file as they left as well

The rest will track down Walter Whitefur, Fangmeyer is in charge." Bogo said handing them a file as all the officers left

Judy and Nick didn't get a case, shouldn't they track down someone too?

"Hello Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde I hope you ready to help." Jack said

"What are we supposed to do, Chief Bogo didn't give us anything." Judy stated

"That's because Hopps, you, Wilde and Special Agent Savage here will work on the case together from the ZPD. Bogo said

"Chief aren't I still a rookie like how you like to put it? Nick asked

"Yes Wilde but you and Hopps know more than anyone here how Night Howlers work, they found a grey hair sample and I need you to track down what animal that is and find him. It wasn't one of the suspects we know that much." Bogo said

"Yes sir." Judy said determined

As Nick and Judy left the room she saw many officers leaving the precinct. It was like a ghost town. Bogo spared no expense getting every officer out there looking for the rams.

"I don't know Judy." Nick said

"What wrong Nick?" Judy asked

"It should be us going out there, we actually saw the rams." Nick says confidently

"Well it's a tough call Nick I mean were working with a ZBI agent ad Bogo's right."

"Officer Hopps, Wilde, we should get started." Jack said

"Yes Agent… Rabbit, sorry I forgot your name." Nick said

"I already said it was Savage, do try to remember that Wilde." Jack said in a slightly bothered tone

"Let's go." Judy said

Jack, Nick and Judy went to the research room where there was a Badger

"Hello Agent Savage, Officers." The badger said

"Hello Dr. Badgler." Judy said

"Please Officer call me Don." The badger said

"Have you found anything doctor?" Jack asked

"Look at this." The badger said enthusiastically

They all looked at a piece of fur in a glass container

"I checked the fur sample you brought me Agent Savage and you were right, it's not the doctor's. The DNA shows it's from a grey wolf by the name of Keith Alphate." The badger said

Jack then went to the computer and pulled up the ZBI database and his picture. Jack prints a picture, pulling it out and handing it to Judy and Nick.

"Wow, it's a wolf really, I mean his last name, it's like putting a hat on a hat." Nick said

"Regardless we have proof that he stole the canisters and we have to track him down." Jack said

"This picture is over 15 years old, what if he looks different? Judy asked

"Well he's the biggest blue eyes ever." Nick said

"Good catch Wilde, we'll use that." Jack said

"So he's a wolf, grey wolf, big blue eyes and around 30 years old.

And he's name is Keith Alphate." Judy says

"We need to track him down, any ideas? Jack asked

"I have an idea, I'll call Finnick." Nick said

"Who's Finnick?" Jack asked

"Finnick is a friend of Nicks who has got an eye in the city, you now he's a bit of a street animal." Judy says

"Do you trust him?" Jack asked

Nick nodded

"Alright call him but be careful, make absolute sure he's not one of them." Jack said

"Yeah, I mean Finnick can sometimes be a jerk but he doesn't want to hurt anyone." Nick said

Nick begins to call Finnick

"Finnick its Nick, listen I know we haven't talked in over a month but there's a dangerous grey wolf out there named Keith Alphate with big blue eyes. If you see him be careful, call me if you do, he's dangerous. Be safe bye." Nick says

As the voice mail ended the dangerous wolf was standing on top of a tied up Finnick

"That's touching, your cop friend calls you after all this time." Alpha says

Finnick was muzzled, he was angry but scared, why was this wolf doing this too him?

"Don't worry I still need you for something much more important." Alpha says coldly

Alpha takes the phone and texts back to Nick,

Alpha had a scar around his eye leading to his muzzle. He looked a lot like his picture but much more angrier, scarier and darker.

Using Finnicks phone he texts Nick.

"Can we text instead, I'm not supposed to be using my phone, jury duty. Don't worry I won't get caught." Alpha texts Nick

Nick let out an annoyed moan

"Jury duty? Come on man!" Nick texts back

"Hey I'm replying back aren't I?! Alpha texts Nick

"Yeah sorry." Nick texts

"Just give me some time and I'll probably have something." Alpha replied back

"Alright." Nick replied completely unaware

Alpha smiled he had Nick Wilde right where he wanted him, no he had the ZPD right where he wanted them.

End of chapter five

Author's Notes:

I dropped some plans and just focused on getting chapter 5 out ASAP for you guys. Reading this means a lot to me. Hope you guys liked it and Jack. He is just doing his job, I didn't want to him and Judy to become a thing at first sight because it's cliché. The Alpha means business and Finnick is in trouble. What does he planning to do? Chapter 6 should be out in like a day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An hour later

Nick was talking to Megan on his phone for a while. Judy and Nick had no leads and the other officers haven't responded back yet. She was losing it, they had to think of something she kept telling herself. I got it she thought.

"Nick, you and I should go to Mr. Big's, see if he can give us anything on this Keith Alphate." Judy said

"Sounds good Carrots." Nick said

Nick hears a notification on his phone

"Hold on." It's from Finnick he says that he's got some information for me but he wants me to personally come and see it." Nick says

"Well that has to wait because we really should see Mr. Big."

"Judy I can't Finnick said he needs me now, I have to go." Nick said

"Nick!" Judy shouted

"I have to go!" Nick replied back

Judy let out a disappointed moan

She didn't want to go without Nick there with her.

"I guess I'm going by myself then." Judy told herself

Judy then left the precinct and on wards to Mr. Big's residence.

Judy took a taxi there instead due to a police cruiser looking a bit intimidating for a house like Mr. Bigs. That would have been was a bad idea.

Judy called Fru Fru minutes prior to tell her she was coming if that was alright. Judy got out of the taxi and paid her driver.

Judy saw the intercom buzzer by the gate and pressed it.

"Hello Fru Fru, are you there? It's me Judy, can you please open the gate?" Judy asked

"Sure. Open the gate." Fru Fru said to presumably one of the polar bears

The gates opened albeit slowly due to the constant snow in the area

"Thank you." Judy said pressing the buzzer again

Judy walked inside, the polar bears were opening every door for her. When she entered Mr. Big's office she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Just politely ask a few questions and leave she told herself, simple. She says Mr. Big and Fru Fru on top of his desk.

"Judy welcome back to my home." Mr. Big said

"Hi Judy!" Fru Fru said

"Thank you for seeing me, both of you. How's little Judy?" Judy asked

"Thank you for asking, she's great, still needs to stop crying at 3:00 am, it's like clockwork with her but she's just fine." Fru Fru said

"That's great to hear. Mr. Big may I ask a few questions, there is a dangerous animal out there that we need to find." Judy said

"I'll do what I can, who is this dangerous animal you're looking for?" Mr. Big asked

Judy slowly pulled out the paper Jack gave her and showed it to Mr. Big.

"This picture is kind of old but his name is Keith Alphate." Judy said

"Mr. Alphate? Yes I remember him, unfortunately. Mr. Alphate was a disturbed animal, hated prey with a passion. I never wanted to see him again and I didn't. I don't know where he's been for years now. I'm sorry my child." Mr. Big said

"Is there anything else you can tell me Mr Big?" Judy asked politely

"Yes he had a large scar, near his eye to his muzzle, it would be a bad idea to mess with this particular wolf." Mr Big said

"Thank you Mr. Big, thank you Fru Fru." Judy said gratefully

"Take care you all and especially little Judy." Judy said smiling back

"Bye Judy thanks for coming." Fru Fru said

As Judy left she took her phone and tried to call Nick. She got no answer and decided to leave a voice mail.

"Nick I need you to call me back, if you find Alphate, he's got a scar around his eye leading to his muzzle. Mr. Big said he's really dangerous. I hope Finnick gave you something useful, I'm heading back to the precinct, meet me there if you aren't already there." Judy said hanging up the phone.

Judy was confused, Nick always answered back.

Meanwhile with Nick

Nick entered the abandoned department store that he was texted to come to, slowly looking for any sign of Finnick.

"Finnick? Finnick where are you? Finnick?!" Nick said

Suddenly Nick felt a strong hit to his back, falling to the ground. Nick was losing consciousness but he was able to see what hit him, a grey wolf.

"I have you right where I want you Officer Wilde and now I'm going to break the shield that protects Zootopia." Alpha said

Nick couldn't stay awake any longer, everything went black.

End of chapter six

Author's Notes:

I hope you all liked this, sorry it was short. We're half way done with the entire story, every day I'm getting new ideas on how and what to write in my story. Our favorite fox is in trouble now, do you want to find out what happens next? Chapter 7 should be out tomorrow night, I'm trying to finish and publish one chapter every day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick woke up after being knocked out. He then saw where he was. Something was wrong with his paws. He was tied up, his arms made a large sound, they were his paw cups and chains. This was no good. He then turned around and finally saw him.

"Finnick? Finnick?!" Nick shouted

"Ah what? Oh it's you. You're finally awake." Finnick said

"Finnick what's going on here?" Nick asked

"I should be asking you that, they kidnapped me yesterday and said that they wanted you!" Finnick shouted

"Yesterday? That means that it was Alphate who was texting me not you." Nick said

"Alpha." Finnick said

"What?" Nick asked

"He goes by Alpha, it's his alias." Finnick said

"His alias is only a few letters different from his last name?" Nick asked

"Well he's not that stupid, just look he caught you didn't he?" Finnick said

Nick started to think, why was Nick tied up here? What did he recall Alpha saying to him before he blacked out?

"Wait. Oh no." Nick said

"What?" Finnick asked

"He said he had me right where he wanted me right?" Nick asked

"Yeah." Finnick said confused

"Think about it, most of the cops are out of precinct one. Alpha said he was going to break the shield that protects Zootopia. The shield is the ZPD!" Nick shouted

"I don't get it?" Finnick said

"He's going to attack the precinct!" Nick shouted

"Oh my god, do you really think he can do it?" Finnick asked

"Of course, there's hardly any cops, they're too busy looking for Bellweathers rams. So stupid we played right into his paws! We have to get out of here and warn Judy! Warn all of them!" Nick shouted

"Well how do we get out of here then Nick, think!" Finnick said

Around the same time with Officer Ethan Wolford and Greg Mchorn

"We've been looking for two hours and came up with nothing." Greg Wolford said.

"We're just not looking in the right area Ethan." Mchorn said

Wolford respected Mchorn, he was his superior officer but he really wished he was more realistic at times.

"So how is your wife?" Wolford asked wanting to break the silence

"She's fine, how's Rachel and the cubs." Mchorn asked

"They're good, Matthew just won his first spelling bee. That cub's going to be smarter than me." Wolford said happy

Wolford and Mchorn interviewed animals on the streets for hours.

Earlier

"Have you seen this ram, his name is Doug Ramses, he's got a deep voice, ring any bells?" Wolford asked

"No." the bunny said

"Have you seen this animal anywhere?" Mchorn asked

"No I don't think so Officer." the goat said

On and on this went until they decided to find him by patrolling.

Present time

Suddenly Wolford heard a horn go off.

"Why don't you watch where you're going predator?!" A ram to a none too pleased cheetah

"Mchorn." Wolford said

Mchorn looked at where Wolford was pointing, towards the angry ram.

"He our guy?" Wolford asked

"Yep." Mchorn said

"Should we call for backup or arrest him now?" Wolford asked

"He's leaving Wolford! Mchorn yelled

Doug was running for it, he didn't have enough time to get back into his van and took to the streets.

"After him I'll try going around with the cruiser!" Mchorn yelled

Wolford dashed out of the cruiser and starts sprinting towards the fleeing ram. Doug was a good 30 feet away from Wolford but that wasn't a problem, Wolves were much faster than rams. Wolford could do this he told himself.

However the terrible ram begin pulling down stands and vendors in order to delay the wolf. Wolford was smart, instead of falling on the fruit he jumped on top of the cars to the side, he kept his eyes on the ram the whole time. Not only was Doug a fugitive from the law the past couple of months but he can now be charged with vandalism, destruction of property and resisting arrest.

"Stop!" Wolford yelled

"You're not getting me predator!" Doug said as he kept running.

From the sound of it Doug was getting out of breathe, luckily for Wolford who had plenty of stamina left. Wolford jumped from the tall car and tackled the ram to the ground. Doug was out of breathe but still yelling.

"You're under arrest Doug, anything you say can and WILL be used against you!" Wolford yelled with authority in his voice

"Ahh!" Doug shouted unable to escape

"Mchorn I got him." Wolford said on his small walkie talkie

A few minutes later

Plenty of animals were looking at Wolford and Mchorn shoving the trouble making ram into the back of their cruiser.

"Great job Wolford, Chief will be impressed, I know I am." Mchorn said

"Thanks Greg, I hope the others are doing just as well as we are." Wolford said happy that he did his job

End of chapter seven

Author's Notes:

How are Nick and Finnick going to get out of this one? This chapter was hard to write because I don't know too much about Wolford or McHorn so I had to write them without knowing their personalities. I hope you guys liked how I wrote them, sorry for this chapter also being a little short. Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far. Only 5 chapters left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We're dead Nick, we're done for, they took our phones, your weapons and locked us up." Finnick said defeated

"One second, almost got it." Nick said very unclearly

"What are you doing Nick?" Finnick asked

Finnick then saw that Nick was using a piece of metal in his mouth to pick the lock off of the chains.

"Are you serious?!" Finnick asked

Click, the lock made.

"Yes, come on Finnick let's go!" Nick yelled

"Where you get this piece of metal?" Finnick asked picking up the small tool

"I always keep a lock picking tool on me, Alpha didn't find it." Nick said

"Why didn't you tell me you had it?!" Finnick asked

"Because I wanted to see you face after I got us free." Nick said

Finnick's face was annoyed and puzzled

"Well come on let's go!" Nick said

"Wait for me you!" Finnick yelled

Nick got into his cruiser and took the walkie talkie.

"Officer Wilde to Dispatch." Nick said

Nothing was heard.

"Officer Wilde to Dispatch, Clawhauser, anyone pick up!" Nick yelled

Still nothing. Nick was worried, he had no phone and the walkie talkie wasn't going through.

"So now what genius?" Finnick asked

"Get in we have to go to the precinct ourselves." Nick said

"Are you crazy you want me to go willingly to that precinct?" Finnick asked

Nick gave a quick death glare at Finnick. Finnick knew what that meant.

"Okay, okay I'm getting in." Finnick said

Finnick got in and before he could even fasten his seat belt Nick turned on his lights and floored it.

Earlier

Judy made it back to the ZPD.

"Hey Ben is Nick back yet?" Judy asked

"No he's still gone." Clawhauser replied

"Alright well please sent him to me when he gets here." Judy asked

"Sure thing Judy." Clawhauser responded

Judy began walking and saw Jack.

"Hello Officer Hopps glad you're back." Jack said

"I have some news about the case." Judy said

"Well that's good to hear, what is it?" Jack asked

Judy pulled out the picture of Keith Alphate and laid it against a desk.

"Do you have a pen?" Judy asked

Jack looked into his front pocket pulling out a small pen.

"Here you are." Jack said handing Judy the pen

"Thanks, so apparently Mr. Alphate has a scar going from his around his eye to his muzzle." Judy said making a scar mark on the paper

"Well that helps us on our investigation. Nice work Officer Hopps." Jack said

"Well thank you Special Agent Jack Savage." Judy replied happy

"You can call me Jack if you prefer, I prefer it too actually." Jack said

Before Judy could say anything she heard the lock down sequence start. The alarm was going off. It was an emergency.

"What's happening?!" Jack yelled

A few minutes earlier

Benjamin Clawhauser was on his desk watching a Gazelle music video like always except he had to keep the volume minimal so as to not get caught by the Chief. He noticed five predators in trench coats enter the lobby.

"Hello, can I help yo.." said Clawhauser until something hit him in the neck.

One of the wolves pulled out a weapon and he now had something blue on his neck that hurt and stung. It was the Night Howlers. Clawhauser fell from the desk and as the wolf who shot him, Alpha went to the desk and pulled the emergency lock down switch for precinct one. There were red lights everywhere and he smiled as his predator cohorts shot multiple predator cops with the Night Howler toxin.

"Music to my ears." Alpha said sadistically

Alpha was mad, he didn't want to create fear like Bellweather, he wanted chaos and he got it.

"Clawhauser!" Judy shouted

Judy and Jack stopped as Clawhauser was completely savage, growling at them like a monster. It was chaos, multiple predator cops were now attacking their prey partners.

Alpha looked back at Judy, she saw his scar. Alpha was a normal sized wolf but he definitely didn't look like one. Alpha took off and began to run.

"Hey!" Judy yelled

Suddenly Jack tackled her away from where she was running, Clawhauser barely missed her.

"Judy, we can't!" Jack yelled

Clawhauser was slowly moving towards them, growling. Judy couldn't believe it, she was shocked, her sweet good friend Clawhauser who wouldn't hurt a fly was now a savage animal that wanted to kill her.

"Ben, it's me Judy!" Judy shouted at Clawhauser

"Judy no, he can't hear you, he's not there anymore!" Jack shouted

Suddenly Clawhauser pounced again, falling into one of the rooms that was left open thanks to Jack pulling Judy way just in time again.

Jack then jumped up and grabbed the door knob and closed the door. Clawhauser jumped against it making a loud crash against the door. Jack had trapped Clawhauser into one of the rooms.

"Judy?!" Jack asked

Judy could barely move she was in shock. Jack grabbed her tranquilizer gun and quickly fired into a savage wolf that was coming towards them.

"Judy we have to get out of here!" Jack shouted

BOOM. The ceiling suddenly collapsed and five long ropes descended from above. She then saw Alpha, a black panther, and three other wolves grabbing the ropes and being pulled up.

"Jack they're escaping!" Judy yelled

Jack moved fast and took his shot hitting one of the wolves, he fell down.

"We lost Trevor!" The black panther yelled

"Leave him!" The Alpha yelled

Jack tried to shoot the others but he was empty on tranq darts.

"Judy I'm out!" Jack yelled

Judy had no idea how they were going to get out of this one.

Five minutes earlier with Nick

Nick parked the cruiser on the street, he saw many officers like Wolford, Mchorn and Fangmeyer all looking at the precinct.

The emergency lock down was on, there was no way to get inside.

"Mchorn can you ram the gate?!" Snarlov asked

"Maybe." Mchorn said

"No it's too thick, trust me, we can't get in." Fangmeyer said disappointed

"What about the ceiling, can someone climb it?" Wolford asked

"It's too tall, what about the vents?" Nick said

"We need a really small animal to get in there!" Mchorn said

"Me?" Nick asked

"No you're still too big." Wolford said

Nick had an idea.

"What about him?" Nick asked

"No way!" Finnick yelled

"Finnick you're the only one here small enough and we need you, what do you want me to say?! Nick said

Finnick was hesitate.

"Ah fine I'll do it but you owe me big time!" Finnick yelled

"You need to deactivate the emergency lock down, there's a switch on the front desk." Nick said

Fangmeyer gave Finnick a boost.

"Good luck." Nick said

"Yeah Yeah." Finnick said

Finnick crawled into the vents, he heard lots of loud shouting, serious trouble, just need to find the switch and turn it back. Suddenly he heard an explosion, what happening?!

BOOM.

"Ahh!" Finnick yelled

He saw a hallway and pushed the vent getting inside.

Finnick looked around to see where the carnage was happening.

He saw at least 3 savage officers coming towards him. He ran, Finnick wasn't too fast, he had really stubby legs, curse being born a Fennec fox. He ran and hid behind the desk. Where was he?

"Judy I'm out!" Jack yelled

Finnick looked and saw the savage animals moving towards two rabbits.

"Where that switch?!" Finnick yelled

He saw a glass frame over a red button, Fick pulled it back and pressed it as hard as he could. Suddenly the red light stopped and the doors began to open. Multiple officers were rushing inside.

"Judy!" Nick yelled

Nick and the other officers used their tranq guns and unloaded on all the savage animals. Judy jumped and kicked one close to Nick allowing Nick to shoot that one as well. The officers finished with the savage animals and Finnick jumped onto the lobby table and shouted.

"You're welcome animals in blue, I just saved you today!" Finnick said

"Finnick?!" Judy said with complete surprise.

Later

It was night time, the savage animals were being loaded onto ambulances as well as all the injured. Bogo got bit hard on his arm but he got off lucky. Most of the prey cops were in critical condition. This was bad.

"Thank you so much Finnick you saved everyone today." Nick said proud of his friend

"Yeah well I'm going to be calling for my favor, just you wait." Finnick said

Nick looked for Judy and saw her upset, she was really upset, but before he could talk to her he saw Jack Savage walking to her and comforting her. Nick decided not to bother her. He should give her space, she's been through a lot. The night's over but it didn't feel like it, Alpha was still out there even though they caught one of his cohorts. Nick then looked at his phone and saw that Megan was calling him, he missed several calls from her. Nick picked up the phone as Megan was probably worried sick about him.

Two weeks passed with no progress on the case.

Alpha was still out there and the animal cops were still being treated. Judy went to see Clawhauser but Nick had to go and check Megan in for some kind of stomach virus. Judy saw Nick heading out.

"Nick can we talk? Judy asked

"I'm kind of in a hurry Hopps. Megan called me." Nick said

"Nick are you okay, you seem different?" Judy asked

"A lot has changed Hopps." Nick said tired

Judy was shocked, Nick sounded tired, I mean really tired and he rarely called her by her last name.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Nick said leaving

"Alright." Judy said with her ears down

End of chapter eight

Author's Notes: Long and crazy chapter right? Nick getting himself and Finnick out of their chains was a reference to the draft for the first movie where Nick freed himself and Judy. Judy couldn't really handle having to fight her friends who turned savage, she was in shock. Finnick stepped up big time, he won't appear again in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Judy was sitting there in her small apartment. She thought of all the recent events in her life, the Night Howler attack on Precinct One and Nick distancing himself from her. Judy looks through her phone and clicks on her contact that says mom and dad. After ten seconds it shows her parent's faces.

"Hey guys!" Judy says

"Hi Judy, everyone its Judy!" Her parents say

"Hi Judy, we miss you!" Judy's multiple siblings say in almost complete unison.

"Hi everyone I miss you too." Judy says

"So how are you Judy? Stu asked

"I'm okay, I mean we have a big case and still haven't gotten anywhere." Judy says with regret

"We heard what's been happening, we're so worried." Bonnie said

"I'll tell you, you don't see this stuff happening in the other cities." Stu says with certainty

"Yeah you don't." Judy says in a sad tone

Judy decided that she needed a more private talk.

"Hey mom, dad, can I talk to you guys somewhere more quiet, it's important?" Judy asked

"Oh sure Judy, everyone say bye to Judy alright." Bonnie says

"Bye, bye Judy, miss you, please come soon." Her siblings said over each other

"Bye guys, take care all of you." Judy said

Bonnie and Stu took their phone and went outside their home where it was more quiet.

"Okay Judy it's you, me and your father now, it's all quiet." Bonnie said

"What did you want to talk about pumpkin?" Stu asked

"Thanks guys. So it's about how I'm really feeling. Guys be honest with me, have I failed as a cop?" Judy asked

"What no are you crazy? Why would you say that? Of course you didn't fail you tried your best, not a lot of animals can say that." Her parents said

"But my absolute best wasn't good enough." Judy said very disappointed

"Judy, sweetie you're just one bunny." Bonnie said

"Judy what's wrong you're crying?" Stu asked concerned

"I, why did I come to this city to make it a better place when everything has just been falling apart ever since I got here?" Judy asked sadly

"Judy you can't blame yourself for how other animals act. You didn't tell them to do these things." Bonnie says

"Judy you are smart and determined, you wouldn't be an officer if you weren't." Stu says

"Even Nick and I are having problems." Judy says

"What's the problem Judy? Bonnie asks

"I don't know, Nick isn't talking to me anymore. He's always busy and says he'll reschedule, I'm worried he's mad at me." Judy says

"Why would Nick be mad at you Judy?" Stu asked

"I asked a personal question, about his father, I shouldn't have. He didn't seem that mad at me that day but it's like Nick doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Judy said

"Has he told you that Judy?" Stu asked

"No." Judy says

"Judy I know it's going to be hard but you need to find out what's bothering Nick, if it's what you did then he should forgive you if you ask for it but if it's something out of your control that's bothering him, you need to get him to trust you with what's hurting him." Bonnie said sincerely

"That's right Judy if he can't trust you then how can you two stay partners and friends?" Stu asked

"Nick has to trust me." Judy tells herself

"That's right Sweetie." Stu says

"We know you would never hurt him on purpose so be his friend and offer to listen to him." Bonnie said

"You're friends, he should trust you with whatever it is that's affecting him." Stu said

"I'll try, no I'll do it." Judy said confidently

"Tata girl Judy." Stu said proudly

"I'm sure it'll work out honey." Bonnie says

"I hope so you guys, thank you for listening to my problems." Judy says

"That's what parents are for Judy." Stu says

"I love you guys, I'll see you soon okay." Judy says

"We love you Judy, take care." Bonnie says

"Take care Judy be safe." Stu replied

"I will dad, I will mom." Says Judy

"Okay bye Judy." Bonnie says

"Bye you guys." Judy says

Judy presses the red button on her phone ending the call with her parents.

They were right, she needed to get Nick to open up to her about his problems just like how her parents did for her just now. It was the only way to move forward. The only way to continue as partners and friends.

A day later

Judy received a call from Bogo. They finally struck a deal and got that captured wolf to talk, thanks to Jack. Jack used his ZBI position to find out where Alpha was going to detonate the Night Howler canisters. It was time to end this. Judy got all dressed and prepared for taking down Alpha. When she got inside the lobby she saw Bogo, then Jack and then finally Nick.

"You can do this Judy." She told herself

End of chapter nine

Author's Notes:

I hope you liked it. Judy's parents needed some role in the story so I gave them this. Will Judy's plan work out? Will they stop Alpha? We only have 3 more chapters left. Next chapter is going to be more emotional than this one so hold on to your seats. Please if it's not any trouble, tell me how you feel about the story in the post a review button.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chief Bogo was giving orders to his officers and Agent Savage.

"I will take Officer Wolford, Mchorn and Fangmeyer and secure the lobby." Bogo said

"What about me and Judy?" Nick asked pointing to Judy

"There's an aerial lift on Pride Tower, Alpha will most definitely use that to escape. Our job is to stop him from detonating the Night Howler bombs." Jack said

"Pride Tower, what's a tall building." Nick said nervously

"Yes, so all three of you be careful. You have to get the detonator off of Alpha's paws. " Bogo said

Nick begin to breathe a little heavy. Something was wrong with him.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Judy asked

"I'm sorry Judy I need a minute." Nick said running off.

"Nick!" Judy shouted.

Nick runs off and goes straight to the male locker room.

She runs after him. The door closes right in front of her. Judy stops for a few seconds and decides to go for it. She pushes the door and enters. She looks and sees Nick sitting down with his elbows on his knees.

"Judy what are you doing here? This is the MALE locker room." He said in a deep voice.

"And I'll take all the jokes and laughing for that after. Nick I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't be honest with me. That's why I chose you as my partner." Judy says with sincerity in her voice sitting next to Nick

Nick takes a deep breath and stares at the lockers and looks towards her. Nick begins to touch his pockets and pulls out a piece of paper.

"This is the most serious thing I'm about to tell you Judy, tell anyone." Nick said with total seriousness in his voice.

Judy nods and slowly takes the piece of paper, slowly unfolding it and then finally looking at what's on it.

"This, this is a sonogram…" Judy says with surprise

Judy looked towards Nick who is still staring at the lockers.

"That visit with Megan to the doctor for a stomach virus did not go how I thought it would." Nick says

"Does your mother know?" Judy asked

"No, I didn't know how she would react. You know all my life I just thought of how to get past today, it's all that matters, the here and now, never thinking about a tomorrow. About my future. I'm scared Judy, for the first time in a long time I'm scared." Nick says

"Scared about the operation?" Judy asked

"Well that's part of it but I'm scared for my kit." Nick says

"I don't understand?" Judy says

"I'm scared about what will happen for my child Judy. I'm scared what happens to it if something happens to me. And even if something doesn't happen to me I don't know if I have what it takes. You know that my father is gone, I never had one, not like you. So if my father wasn't there, how can I be good enough for this child?" Nick asked with sadness in his voice

"Nick." Judy said with determination.

Nick began looking towards her.

Judy put her paw on Nicks shoulder and got closer.

"Nick you are the kindest, most determined and well-meaning mammal I met in my entire life." Judy says with small tears on her face.

"You are amazing, you are smart and I know that this child will be lucky to have you as a father because there's not a better mammal that I know in the world." Judy says with certainty in her voice.

Nick eyes begin to tear and he embraces Judy for a hug.

"There I got you Nick, you foxes are so emotional." Judy says

Judy and Nick both sniffle and laugh, they are both sad and happy over this revelation. They continue to hug and slowly let go of each other.

The two sit for another minute as Wolford slowly opens the door.

"Hey guys the Chief needs you, it's time." Wolford says

"We'll be there in a minute Wolford" Judy says

Wolford nods and closes the door leaving them.

Judy turns towards Nick

"So partner, ready to make the world a better place?" Judy asks with a smile on her face

Nick smiles back. The two of them are then walking towards the lobby

"Wilde I hope you are ready now, we can't wait any longer." Bogo says

Nick salutes at the Chief.

"Yes sir I am willing and able!" Nick replied

"Glad to hear it. All right everyone let's roll out!" The Chief yelled for all to hear.

End of chapter ten

Author's Notes:

Wow talk about a chapter. Judy finally finds out what's been affecting Nick. I had this idea in my head for years. Nick talking about his uncertainty and insecurities about becoming a father bring him and Judy much closer as friends. Let's hope the operation works out. Next chapter will be intense. Sorry it was a short chapter, only two chapters left, they will also probably be short but packed with important moments.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nick, Judy, Agent Savage, Chief Bogo, Wolford, Mchorn and Fangmeyer all went to Pride Tower to take down Alpha once and for all. Nick and Judy stepped out of the vehicle together.

"Let's get them partner." Nick said confidently

Judy gave Nick a confident smile back right at him. Mchorn broke down the door and quickly shot his tranq darts at Alpha's cohorts in the building.

"Move in!" Chief Bogo shouted

The officers moved in, Nick noticed that there were multiples lions and hyenas.

"I counted 14 predators!" Jack shouted

"Fifteen!" Judy yelled correcting Jack

The officers were shooting tranq darts at their attackers while the they were using Night Howlers darts.

"Don't get hit by the darts everyone!" Fangmeyer yelled

"Oh Really?!" Wolford asked sarcastically before turning and getting one of the lions.

Nick was able to get a hyena hitting him with a dart.

"Got one!" Nick yelled

"How many is that now?!" Mchorn asked

"Five, we have to hurry Alpha's getting away!" Judy yelled

Suddenly a dart was shot and hit Mchorn in the neck until it bounced off

"What the?!" Mchorn asked

"Mchorn the darts can't go through your hide!" Jack yelled

"You're safe from turning savage my big friend!" Nick yelled

"Well in that case Chief permission to charge at the enemies?" Mchorn asked

"Request granted Mchorn!" Bogo yelled

"RAAA!" Mchorn began charging and the lions and hyenas ran backwards, away from the large prey charging at them.

"Fangmeyer go with Wilde, Hopps and Savage, stop Alpha!" Bogo yelled

"On it sir!" Fangmeyer replied

"Let's go!" Jack said

The four animals went up the stairs like Jack suggested because they could have been stopped or ambushed at the elevator. Suddenly a black panther and two wolves appeared and started shooting at them.

"This is for attacking the precinct!" Judy yelled

Judy went up and jump dodging several darts and hit one of the wolves.

Jack used this to his advantage and jumped very high hitting the panther.

"Two left!" Nick said.

Nick shot one of the wolves but noticed that one of the darts hit Jack in the leg.

"No!" Judy yelled

Fangmeyer reacted quickly and shot the last wolf knocking him out. Jack collapsed on his knees and pulled the dart out of his leg.

"So stupid Jack." Jack told himself

"Jack.." Judy said

"I wanted to give you cover." Jack replied to her

"How long does this take?" Nick asked

"I don't know?" Jack said

"This makes no sense, this worked for Clawhauser instantly unless?" Judy said

"Unless what Judy?" Fangmeyer asked

Judy remembered back at the ZPD, all the cops that were turned savage were predators and the only injured were prey officers. Also Alpha never shot her or Jack with one of the Night Howler darts. Why though?

"Judy we have to go!" Nick yelled

"Right let's go!" Judy said snapping out of it.

Alpha was walking towards the aerial cable car, he left his cohorts behind, and he didn't care. All that mattered to him was the plan.

"Stop Alphate!" Fangmeyer yelled

Alpha turned around quickly and shot his Night Howler gun at Nick, Nick couldn't move but Judy did. She went right in front of Nick taking the dart in the arm.

"Judy!" Nick yelled

"Judy why?!" Jack asked

"Well that's disappointing." Alpha said

"I know the truth Alphate." Judy said with seriousness in her voice

"It's Alpha, and what truth might that be Officer Hopps?" Alpha asked

Judy stood up and removed the dart from her arm.

"That your Night Howlers only work on predators." Judy said

"What?" Nick asked

"I'm impressed, you found me out Hopps." Alpha said

"Why?" Judy asked

"Why would you do this and to your own kind?" Jack asked

"Why, why did I do this?! Alpha yelled pointing the Night Howler gun at Fangmeyer

"Because predators and prey can never live in peace together! When I was young and foolish I thought we could, until I gained this." Alpha said pointing at his scar.

Judy and the others were in complete shock.

"I never wanted to turn prey against predator, I wanted to give predators the strength to do what was necessary, the strength to fight back and take Zootopia for ourselves! Prey are nine times our numbers and many of them are larger than us, but us the predators, have the weapons and the instinct to expunge prey forever! Either we predators go or the prey do because prey will never stop being speciest against us, they will never stop fearing us, hating us! So how am I the bad guy for speaking the truth!" Alpha yelled loudly with total seriousness in his voice.

They all pointed their tranq darts at Alpha but he knew they would. Alpha pulled out a small device, it was the detonator. He held it over the building.

"Shoot me and I drop this and you all will never find the Night Howler bombs spread around the city." Alpha said

They all looked nervously at Alpha, was he telling the truth?

"Tell you what, I'll give you the detonator, it's yours if one of you catches it." Alpha said

Judy couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't.

"All you have to do is catch it." Alpha said throwing the detonator very high up.

"No!" Fangmeyer yelled running towards the detonator.

Alpha smiled and quickly shot Fangmeyer with a Night Howler dart.

It hit her in the neck, she was hit, and she's going to turn.

"No!" Judy yelled.

"Fangmeyer!" Nick yelled

The detonator was falling and landing right back into Alpha's paw.

"So sad you couldn't catch it, well I'll be off then." Alpha said getting in the aerial lift.

Fangmeyer was shaking on the ground, she was turning savage.

"Oh no you don't!" Judy yelled

Judy jumped from the edge and grabbed the aerial lift. She lost her grip on her tranq dart as it fell off her paws.

"Judy!" Nick yelled

"Nick, you need to jump too!" Jack yelled.

Jack had his paws together, Nick knew what that meant, he had no time to think. Fangmeyer was turning savage, Alpha was getting away and Judy was holding on the outside of an aerial lift hundreds of feet in the air with no weapon. Nick ran quickly and put his foot in Jacks paws, Jack used all his strength giving Nick a necessary boost. Nick then grabbed onto the aerial lift but began slipping.

"I got you!" Judy yelled pulling Nick up.

"Thanks Judy." Nick said sounding relieved.

"Wait where's Jack?!" Judy yelled.

There was nothing they could do, they were at least 15 away from the edge of the building and growing farther away. She saw a savage Fangmeyer, pouncing but missing Jack who nervously evaded her. Judy hoped that Jack would be all right. Nick gave out his paw and pulled Judy upwards. Nick and Judy looked in the aerial lift but saw no one. Alpha was on top, suddenly a large grey paw grabbed Nick pulling him up and slamming him onto the top of the aerial lift, Nick cried out in pain.

"Nick!" Judy shouted

Nick's dart gun slit off of him as Alpha used his foot and pushed it off the lift, it began to rain, Alpha then pressed his foot hard on Nick chest. The poor fox couldn't do anything.

"You are one stubborn fox, perhaps the most stubborn pain in the fur fox ever. You escaped my warehouse, help free the officers in precinct one and now this?" Alpha said angrily.

"Well I aim to please." Nick said with his voice mixed with pain.

"Leave him alone!" Judy yelled.

Judy jumped right on top of Alpha. CHOMP. She bit his ear, bit hard.

"Ahh!" Alpha screamed.

He quickly grabbed Judy and threw her far off, Judy quickly grabbed onto the edge before she could fall off. Judy was hanging on but she was slipping because of the heavy rain that was coming. She heard Alpha and Nick fighting.

"You thieving fox, come here, I'll tear your head off!" Alpha yelled.

"But that's the best part of me Wolfie." Nick replied back

Alpha was furious, he took a sharp strike at Nick with his claws but Nick ducked in time and scratched at Alpha's leg hard. Suddenly Alpha foot stepped in a puddle, the metal and rain mixed with Nick knocking his balance off made Alpha slip, slip right off. He screamed as he fell hundreds of feet off of the aerial lift.

"Nick I'm slipping!" Judy cried out.

"Hold on!" Nick yelled.

"Nick ahh!" Judy cried and slipped just before a red paw grabbed her paw.

Nick smiled and pulled Judy up despite his current injury. He pulled her back onto the top. Nick and Judy were both breathing heavily and they landed on their backs next to each other. After a minute of heavy breathing to catch their breathes, Judy finally spoke up.

"Nick the detonator." Judy said

Nick stopped his heavy breathing.

"We lost the detonator, we lost it." Judy said defeated

"Oh you mean this one?" Nick asked pulling out the same small device Alpha had, the detonator.

Nick began laughing.

"Nick you did it! You saved Zootopia!" Judy shouted

"What's this me talk Carrots? We saved Zootopia." Nick said

"You are without a doubt the greatest fox of all time!" Judy said proud of her partner.

"Well I can't argue with that." Nick said smiling

Nick and Judy did it. They saved Zootopia from falling into an all-out war like Alpha wanted.

An hour later

Judy and Nick finally got off of the aerial lift, it turned out that the detonator needed to be much closer to a radio tower on the other side which explained why Alpha didn't detonate it when they thought he had the chance. Chief Bogo radioed officers in the areas just in time to stop the Night Howler bombs from going off, all of them. Judy saw Fangmeyer being loaded onto an ambulance and saw Jack too, he had an arm cast on but looked mostly okay. If Jack had to fight a savage tiger and only received a hurt arm then he must be really something Judy told herself. She saw lots of civilians behind police tap. She also saw Chief Bogo, giving her a well done job smile, she rarely got those from the Chief. It wasn't all her, it was her partner Nick Wilde. Where was he?

Judy looked for Nick and saw him approaching Megan from the civilian crowd and hugged her. Judy was smiling, very happy for her partner and best friend. Nick then began to get on one knee still holding onto Megan's paws. Judy couldn't hear what Nick and his girlfriend were saying but by judging it from their expressions she knew what it was. Judy smiled again knowing at what Nick was doing.

End of chapter eleven

Author's Notes:

Surprise long chapter for you all! Well Alpha is dead and Nick and Judy saved Zootopia for the second time. Pride Tower is a reference to Pride rock from the lion king if no one knew. Only one chapter left. I hope you enjoy it, thank you all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was a classroom full of animal students.

"Alright Hunter it's your turn now." The teacher said.

A small student, a red fox got off of his chair with a piece of paper. He had brown eyes with a dark brown muzzle.

"For my parent career report I wanted to write about my father, Sergeant Nicholas Wilde." Hunter said.

As Hunter continues reading his report we get a montage of multiple events. From the hour he was born to the promotion of his father. It shows Nick hanging a banner saying it's a boy, then it's a girl and so on and so on.

A police cruiser pulls in front of an apartment complex with a name plate saying Wilde.

"Alright guys Daddy loves you, see you tonight." The red fox says.

Nick turns around and sees Judy in the driver's seat. Nick hops in and fastens his seat belt as Nick waves goodbye at the windows with Megan and multiple fox kits waving goodbye towards him. Before Nick could say good morning Judy speaks first.

"Six kits, six and you said that bunnies have too many children." Judy says in a playful teasing voice.

"What can I say, one Wilde isn't enough in the world, and I want to leave behind as many as possible. You can thank me anytime." Nick says.

"They'll conquer the world, one joke at a time." Judy says smiling.

"That's all I want Carrots." Nick says happily.

"That's Lieutenant Carrots to you Sergeant Wilde." Judy said with a smile on her face.

It paned back to Hunter speaking in from of his class.

"My father is determined, smart and knows people. He never thought he would become a police officer but he chose to be because he wanted to show other animals that you can become a symbol to all. A symbol that every animal is unique, that every animal has strengths and weaknesses. My dad chose to trust someone with those weakness and he turned them into his strengths. So I'm proud of my father and the police officer that he is protecting our great city." Hunter said proudly.

Nick and Judy sat on a bench with the police cruiser parked to the side. They were sitting on the bench just outside the ice cream parlor.

"This is where we first met." Nick said with happiness in his voice.

Judy looked at the ice cream parlor, it had a sign on the window that said all are welcome here, even foxes.

"Yeah its changed for the better." Judy said smiling.

"Well ever since the owner's son took over it let all animals in. I got to bring Megan and the kits here." Nick said.

"Yeah?" Judy asked.

"Of course Lieutenant Carrots, history was made here." Nick said proudly.

Judy smiled and the two of them sat in silence looking at the beautiful area. Zootopia has changed so much for the better, they really helped the city. Nick decided to break the silence after looking at their cruiser.

"Do you think police cruisers can get towed if they're near a fire hydrant? I've never seen that before." Nick said with happy curiosity.

"Well let's not test that theory because you don't want to tick Bogo off on his last week as Chief." Judy replied back.

"Oh man, now my plan is ruined." Nick said sarcastically.

Judy laughed and continued to look around at the improvements of Zootopia.

"So how are you and Jack doing?" Nick asked.

"We're fine, still dealing with my parents asking us to have kits every week." Judy said.

"Yeah you think with 1000 grand-kits they would be satisfied." Nick said laughing.

"Hey its 1021." Judy said happily correcting her partner.

"Well you just wait Carrots the Wildes will catch up, give it time." Nick said.

Judy laughed again and Nick joined her. They were really glad to be friends, they had a nice attitude towards one another.

"So how's Hunter doing?" Judy asked.

"He's good, he wants to become an officer too." Nick replied back.

"Like father like son." Judy said.

Nick turned back and smiled towards Judy.

"Well hopefully not exactly like father and exactly like son." Judy said chuckling.

"Okay that's enough, let's get on moving." Nick said.

They drove in their cruiser. Both of them looked around the streets for any activity.

"Dispatch we have a 10-31 in progress over." Benjamin said.

Nick picked up the radio

"10-4 Spots, we're on our way." Nick responded back.

Nick put the sirens on as well as his sunglasses. Judy pressed down on the gas pedal flooring it. The two of them drove off together, serving the city and protecting the animals of Zootopia.

End of chapter twelve

I hope you all enjoyed this. It was hard but I love Zootopia. Hope we get the sequels. While Nick and Judy didn't become a couple like most fanfics, this was the next best thing. They are very close friends who would fight and die for each other. Also Judy and Jack are together but I left it ambiguous as to whether or not they're married or still dating nine years later, Nick is 42 and Judy is 34. Also Nick and Megan had six kits, I chose six because foxes are supposed to mate for life right. The oldest is their eight year old son Hunter. Their second son is a 7 years old Ethan. Their third son is a six year old Josh. They had three daughters, their oldest is the five year old Eleana. Then it's their 3 year old daughter Sarah and finally their sweet newborn daughter Nicole, named after her father. Since Nick had no siblings, Judy is their godmother and aunt figure. Please tell me if you enjoyed this story, what you enjoyed the most? Please don't be shy. I enjoyed writing this and where I took each and every character in the story. I gave the characters a happy ending that I was proud of. Any reviews and comments you post will be looked at and positively responded back from me. Also please let this inspire all of you to write and/or continue your own Zootopia stories.


End file.
